Aftermath
by Shadowsgirl09
Summary: what happened the night after all of Kul Elna was massacred? After all, it was said that the ritual took 7 days to complete. And even then, what was it that got the little thief to even make a deal with Zorc Necrophades? What exactly happened? Thief King Bakura is written as Bakurah instead of Bakura or Akefia cause it actually is a bit more Egyptian.
1. Chapter 1

Bakurah whimpered as he hid in the darkness. No need to make himself known to the intruders. It was day two of them being here and he was wishing desperately that they'd leave already. He really wanted to scream and cry, but he knew better than to give himself away so easily. All his father's teaching would go to waste if he did! He just sucked up his fear and hid among the village—or rather, the remains of it. It was safer this way. True, food was taken by the intruders after that first night but it was ok for now.

He tried to pray to the gods for the intruders to leave or for it all to just be a dream but as the next few days rolled on, he felt like his prayers were unheard. On day five, he began noticing less and less soldiers were around now. He felt like he was loosing his small mind when he saw ghosts among the village. Bakurah thought it was his imagination! But, he swallowed hard and tried his best to avoid the odd sightings. Though, he prayed to the gods that the ghosts would scare away the intruders.

By day seven there wasn't a single soldier left, he noticed, and that the intruders were packing various supplies to leave. He couldn't hold in his joy very much at all. Though, by night, he felt so scared that he wet himself a bit. He didn't know why he snuck in after the intruders into the odd underground sanctuary. Bakurah watched as a stone tablet glow out it's light out and the intruders were grabbing various stuff from the tablet. He heard them talk of "millennium items" but wasn't sure what they meant. He watched as one thing they had fell back onto the tablet, letting a large demon like creature come out from the tablet.

He couldn't hide his fear now as his eyes looked over the large demon. But, a part of him wishes it'd devour the intruders and leave him alone. Bakurah nibbled his lip in fear when he saw parts of the floor collapse. He saw some of the intruders get slammed to the wall by the demon as some fell into the earth. Bakurah nearly gagged when he saw the oldest of the group insert a gold ball-looking object into his eye, screaming as he did. But, when he saw the intruders grab the dropped object and run off once the demon was beginning to disappear, he made his run for it as well.

He felt proud that the last two remaining intruders were running away now as he watched them from behind the wall of a house. But, he felt a pang of fear once they were gone. Them being gone meant he was all alone now. Well, all alone except for the ghosts that he has been seeing the past few days. That meant he was also with whatever demon that was down underground.


	2. The deal with Zorc

Bakurah yelped in fear when he felt a tugging feeling on his hair. His head whipped back to look up at what tugged at him. Just as he feared was there; a ghost.

"Wh-…What do you want from me?!" he shouted and tried to step away, but was nudged forward by a new ghost that was behind him. It wasn't long till many ghosts were pushing and tugging him closer to the underground sanctuary. His eyes began to tear up as he tried his hardest to pull and get away from the group of ghosts. But, Bakurah's attempts were all failed as he was forced down the stairs and to the stone tablet.

His eyes scanned it carefully in fear before a single spirit pushed him to stand on the tablet. Bakurah yelped a bit when he saw all of the spirits circle around the tablet before noticing a large shadow over cast him. His eyes looked up slowly in fear at a man who looked unreal to him. Another spirit? A god? He wasn't normal looking at all. Pale, pale skin with pale hair and dark eyes just didn't seem normal. His hair was long and ended a little past his shoulders that just seemed to flow. He wore a long black coat of some form and odd clothes.

"W-…Who are yo—" he tried to get out but was cut off by the other putting a transparent—yet cold—finger over his lips.

"Shut up," was all the other said, scaring the boy more, "You're Bakurah, correct? The only survivor of this village of ghosts?" he merely asked.

Bakurah was speechless but it took him a moment to register what was happening and merely nodded his head. The other nodded a little in understanding. Bakurah was about to ask another question but felt he really shouldn't.

"I am here to offer you something that these ghosts want more than anything…They have been contacting me that they want you to give them revenge for everything that happened here…" the other said after a few moments, "But, I saw you praying the other day…I don't get why you'd do that, after all, what god is looking over you? If they were looking after you, they wouldn't leave you alone like this. But, I am part god…and I want to offer you help…but, I need help too, just like you would need help…"

Bakurah whimpered in fear in response, not sure at all what to do. It was just too much to take in at once, after all he was only 6—or as he put it, 6 and 3/4s. His lip trembled a bit as he felt tears wad up at his eyes. He could feel the other's burn into him, impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Let me put it simpler for you. You help me, and I'll help you. Your family wants you to get back at the monsters that attacked them. I can do that for you, but not without you helping me first…ok?" the other growled out.

"W-…What do you want me to help you with…?" the boy asked after a few moments of silence.

Bakurah couldn't stop the chill that went down his spine when the other gave him a wide and toothy smirk. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He took a small step back, accidently letting a spirit pass through him.

His eyes widen in fear when a vision passed through his mind quickly. It was only for a split second, but it was enough to scare the boy. All he saw for that small moment was the image of a villager who's head was bashed in. Blood splattered all around as a single eye looked up at him.

Bakurah screamed in fear as his mind kept remembering the image he saw. He stopped abruptly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up in fear to see it was the God-like man there.

"Don't be so damn idiotic to let them go through you. But do you see why they want you to kill the monsters that hurt them? Don't you want to get them? All I ask of you is to get those gold items those monsters took with them. Understand me?" the other explained. Bakurah nodded a bit in understanding, not sure what to do still, though.

He wanted to help his family, but he was too scared to actually act. Plus, he didn't quite get what his family wanted from him. He really hoped that he could just get out of doing this. Maybe run as far as possible from here?

Bakurah glanced around himself and still saw all the spirits there, eagerly waiting for his reply. It was almost like he had no choice to him. But, the child just wanted to crawl up under his blanket and close his eyes, and wake up tomorrow to help his Father work in the market and come home to his Mother's cooking. They'd probably have to deal with his Grandmother fussing at his Father again like she did every other night over stuff that didn't really matter much in Bakurah's eyes. Perhaps Bakurah would get the chance to go play outside with the other children of Kul Elna, even get a chance to poke at his best friend, Diah.

But, he knew the cruel reality to the situation as he looked up at the impatient God-figure. Then, as his stomach growled, he got an idea like no other. His lips curled into a small smirk, one that his father showed off when he was working.

"You…You said you'd help me, right?" he asked carefully, earning the reply of a simply nod before continuing, "Well, I'll need help staying alive and getting food if you need me to get those shiny objects! After all, we live really far from the Palace! It's gonna take a while to get the shiny stuff and come back!"

"True…true, you do have a point. I have no physical form right now, but I can help you a lot more if you let me help you," the other smirked right back.

"And…And you would have to take care of me! I'm just a kid after all!" he said a bit louder as his confidence grew. True, he hated admitting that he really was just a kid, but right now he knew that he needed help.

The other chuckled and nodded, holding his hand out to the child. "So do we have a deal, Bakurah?" he asked with a smirk.

"Y-Yes!" he said after a moment and shook the other's hand, it was in that moment that he felt a small spark between the two. Something that just felt…_cold. _But, he didn't put any thought into the feeling.

"Good! We shall start first thing tomorrow to beginning searching for the items!" the other said proudly as various spirits began to float around the room again and not just around the tablet.

"Wait! Uh…are we friends…?" the boy asked after a moment of thought, surprising the other with his words and making him look back at the child.

"Friends? Er…fine! I would typically not agree to such a disgusting human relationship but with you, I can tell we are going to be stuck with each other for quite some time…" he sighed.

"Then what's your name?" he boy asked curiously, almost too eagerly for the other to take in simply. The boy also made a mistake of stepping closer to the other, making him growl and push him back a bit.

"Zorc. Refer to me as Zorc. I know you humans love those ugly name things so just refer to me as Zorc so you and me can get through this as quickly as we can," the other said sourly.

"Zorc…Well it's nice to meet you Zorc! I'm Bakurah!" he grinned and held his hand out, remembering his father saying that it was more polite to do that when you meet a new friend.

But, the God did nothing of the sort, and just merely scoffed at him. "I already _knew _that. The spirits told me who to look for!"

Bakurah just shrugged a bit and stepped off the tablet when he felt it was safe again and carefully snuck back up the stairs when he thought none of the spirits were looking. Though, he didn't take much care that Zorc was following him up. After all, Zorc simply reminded him of some of his older friends that would treat him like he was a child but was still fun to play ball with. Bakurah already had it all planned out, anyways. Simply stall as long as possible till Zorc forgets and the spirits forget and never return to this village and start a new life in the Market place! Easy as that! Right?


End file.
